Elevator Secrets
by ispksarcasm
Summary: Jack and Sam get stuck together in a broken down elevator. blah blah blah, please read albeit the horrible summary. ONESHOT


**Don't own anything. Just love the characters and this situation popped into my head and a plot bunny was born.**

* * *

Jack O'neill entered the elevator, he was going home, finally. He began whistling, as the doors began to close. When he heard someone call, "Hold it!" and his arm automatically stuck out to hold the doors. As the doors opened back up he saw a semi-breathless Samantha Carter, she had been running to catch the elevator, she smiled when she saw him, "Hi."

"Hey Carter," Jack said his smile growing when he saw the blonde in front of him. She brushed by him into the elevator, "Going up?" Jack asked as the doors closed.

"Uh-huh," she said as she nodded. He pressed the button and the elevator began to move.

"So..." she said.

"So..." he replied. An akward silence descended as they tried to decide what to say. "Um, how's Pete?" he asked, not really wanting to know, but thinking it only polite to ask.

"Oh, um, Pete and I... we sorta," he raised his eye brows, "broke up." she mumbled the last word. She left out the reason why, it was a mistake, a stupid mistake.

_Pete was putting on his shirt, buttoning each button and then reaching for his pants. She sat up in her bed bringing the sheets close to her body, he was talking about work but she wasn't really paying attention. _

_"Okay I gotta get going," he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you Sam."_

_"Love you too Jack."_

_He froze at the same time she did. And then the fight ensued. It was a horrible fight, one of the worst shes ever been in, and she's talked to Goa'ulds._

A mistake she didn't regret. Not one bit.

"Oh..." he said, "well I'm... I'm sorry to hear that." 'Well,' he thought,'that just might be the biggest lie i've ever told.' He was trying very hard to look concerned and not smile openly. It was not an easy thing to do.

"Yeah," she replied, looking sorta sad but sorta relieved at the same time. They were avoiding each others eyes and then it happened. They heard a loud crashing sound and the elevator stuttered to a stop.

"Oh great! What now?" Jack practically screamed and Sam would have smiled at his reaction had she not been worried about what might have happened. The phone began to ring and Sam picked it up.

Jack waited for her to hang up and then raised his eyebrows in a way that pretty much said, "What the hell are we doing here?"

"Elevator broke down, they have maitenence on the way." Sam answered and he snorted.

She looked at him questioningly and he just smiled and said, "With all thats happened around here I forgot that normal stuff could happen." She smiled too.

Then she said, "They said it should take about an hour to get this thing fixed." He leaned back against the wall and sank to the floor. She walked over to where he was and slid into place next to him and then said, "So, sir... What's up?"

"Could you please stop with the sir, we're off duty, or at least I was as I was leaving this place. Jack. Please just for this hour, my name is Jack." Sam smiled.

"Alright, Jack," she said the name in a way that made them both smile, "what's up?"

"Well I'm trapped in an elevator. You Carter?"

"Sam. If I'm calling you Jack, my name is Sam." His smile grew, "And yes I find myself in a similar situation."

He shifted a little so that he was closer to her, he brought his hand up and ruffled his grey hair brushing her leg when he brought it back down and sending chills coursing through her body.

"So Si-Jack, what are we going to do for an hour?" He opened his mouth and then closed it. No, he shouldn't say what he was thinking. He didn't want to be the rebound guy, oh that and his train of thought wasn't exactly in accordance with regulations.

"I don't know, you're the one with the brains Samantha." Samantha, God he loved that name, not to mention the girl it belonged to, though he knew he couldn't ever admit that.

She smiled and blushed slightly, "Whatever you say Jack." She couldn't suggest it, it had been years since they had said anything about it, he wouldn't want that anymore, surely he's moved on, she was nothing special.

Which brought them back to an akward silence. Both thinking shatteringly identical thoughts that neither would voice, out of fear and worry and saddness and... love. Jack started to stare at the emergency light that was flashing, red then gone and again and again and again. It was driving him insane.

"Oh for the love of ..." he stopped himself short. He was about to say for the love of Pete, but that would not be a good way to go... Sam looked at him, knowing what he was about to say but not knowing why, "Could they shut that damn light off?" he asked.

She smiled, "Well they could, but that would probably stop them from fixing the elevator." He smiled slightly, damn she was beautiful. Her blonde hair fell into her face and he brought an arm up to brush it away, both completely ignoring the inappropriatness of this action.

"You're beautiful, did you know that?" he blurted out and by the time his common sense had kicked in the words were out of his mouth, he silently cursed himself for saying this outloud. She seemed startled by the randomness of such a statement and then started blushing furiously.

She silently whispered, "Thanks Sir."

"Ah, ah, ah, what did i say about calling me that!" he replied, his voice holding more bravado and nonchalance than his brain which was screaming inside.

"Sorry. Thanks Jack," she said, smiling slightly yet still blushing. The elevator began moving. "What? It can't have been an hour!" she cried standing up and checking her watch. Then the elevator came to a violent halt and she fell right into Jack's lap. "Opfh."

"Sorry Jack," she whispered and turned towards him. It was then she realized how dangerously close their lips were, and how much she wanted to close those few inches and kiss him.

"Sam," Jack whispered.

"Yeah," she responded, their breaths mingling in the small space between their lips.

"I'm still you're CO right?" he asked in away that told her not to pull away, but still worried her.

"Yes sir," she answered, did he not want this? She knew he wouldn't, she was just being stupid.

He might regret this later, in fact he was quite worried she would pull away at any moment, but he couldn't stop himself, "Then I'm ordering you to kiss me."

She smiled and then suddenly there was no space between them and they were in heaven. She repositioned herself so that she was straddling his legs, her hands locked around his neck while his roamed up and down her body. The kiss was urgent but passionate. His hands found their way under her shirt and felt the warmth of her back, she moaned into his mouth. They pulled away gasping for breath but they remained with in inches of eachother smiling like idiots. Then the phone rang.

"Ugh, for crying out loud! Stupid phone!" Jack said and after Sam moved away got up he went and answered the phone. "_What!" _he shouted into the receiver. The poor sergeant on the other end mistook this as anger at having been locked up in an elevator for a bit too long.

"Sorry Sir, the repairs are almost finished, we should have you both out in about fifteen minutes," he said timidly, no one wanted to be on Jack's bad side.

"Thank you sergeant," he said bitterly and hung up roughly. He turned to face Sam, and then the realization hit them of just how much trouble they were in.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked, quietly standing up, not sure of the answer and even more unsure of whether or not she wanted to know the answer.

Jack was silent for a moment looking like he was thinking intensely for a moment and then said, "I'll retire." He said it so matter of factly, as if there was no arguing this point that when she looked up at him she knew he would do it for her, but she couldn't let him.

"No," she said quietly, "you can't, the SGC needs you."

"Well you certainly can't, need i remind you that you're the one with all the brains," he said, she smiled but it faded quickly. "We'll wait," he said, "wait until the world isn't waiting for an impending doom that only SG-1 can stop."

She looked up at him and met his eyes, "I love you Sam," he whispered, leaning in closer to her.

She smiled remembering how this had gotten her in trouble before, "Love you too Jack," she said closing the distance between them again. This kiss was less urgent, both wanting to remember the sensation, not knowing when they would get to do it again. Their kiss ended abruptly when the elevator started moving again. "Worst timing..." she began.

"Ever." he finished. They quickly fixed their hair so that it wasn't sticking up at odd ends and then looked at each other for inspection. She laughed when she looked at him. "What?" he asked utterly confused.

She smiled, "You have lipstick on you!" She reached up and wiped it away and then they nodded at eachother and then turned away just as the doors opened.

"Sorry that took so long Sir," said the nervous sergeant to Jack.

"Oh, it's no problem," he said sending a smile to Sam, "No problem at all sergeant."

**A/N: so that's it really. hope you liked it. now get ready cause here comes a shameless review plea.**

**please. please. please. with a giant cherry on top review, even if you didn't like it. **

***points to button and hops up and down with hope in her eyes***

**pretty pretty please?**

**okay i think you get the point. XD**


End file.
